forever dead
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: the last thing i expected was to fall in love with a living human. All in eds view
1. Meet The Main Character

Death is only the beginning. At least, that's what they whispered in our ears as we drifted into the black abyss. If I had known what I would become after death, I would have fought harder to stay alive. Still, I can barely remember my life, and the memories are flashes: a face, a phrase, a song. Death is only the beginning. They weren't lying. It's been three hundred years since I died. I can still remember my first moments after death; the pain was excruciating and I can still hear their calming words. "Relax and breath, you're only dead, nothing more."

I hated them for killing me. I hated the circumstances that left me, alone and feverish, in the back streets of some god-forsaken city. I can't remember their names, their faces, or even where to find them. They left me, abandoned me in those same streets, like a fledgling forced from the nest. Had it not been for Esme, I would have gone insane the first hours of my new existence. She took me in, taught me how to deal with my death. Like me, she had been killed by the mysterious "them".

"Edward Mason!" Esme's voice shattered my thoughts. Her name for me tended to change every ten years or so, and I hated the current one immensely. I looked down to see her in the garden, her face set into a scowl. My eyes shifted to the basket she held against her this waist. She raised one finger and pointed toward the clothes' lines strung around the yard. "Help me, won't you?" she asked sweetly. I caught the threatening undertone in her voice and leapt from my perch on the roof.

My leg broke on impact. It didn't hurt and I didn't feel anything except the numbness that accompanies the resetting of my bones. According to Esme, it is damn near impossible to kill myself again. After listening to the horror stories from others like me, I decided it wasn't worth finding out whether I could actually die. I took the basket from Esme and listened to the sickening snap as my leg reset itself bit by bit. I moved slowly, hanging the laundry out to dry.

"Edward, why do you insist on breaking yourself?" Esme asked calmly as she walked beside me. "We're dead, but we can still break as easily as a living, breathing human."

"You've told me," I replied roughly. The sound of my voice still surprises me after all these years. It is hollow. Ilene continued to shadow me, making me remember her tutoring in the early years. She had always been there, instructing me how to act like a normal human when all I wanted to do was hide. She followed me, watching for any flaw in the laundry as I hung it to dry. "Is there something else you want, Esme?" I asked as I hung the last piece.

She snatched the basket from my hands faster than I thought possible. She was my elder by a few hundred years, but her talents never ceased to amaze me. Like many in our race, she had gained speed and power, but at the cost of her humanity. Unlike me, she couldn't go into the nearby villages to get supplies. Her skin was deathly pale and barely hid the sinew and muscle underneath. Her eyes were pitch black and stared uneasily out from red-rimmed sockets. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun, revealing the thin scars that marked her neck. "They" had marked her early in her existence, and to this day, she was considered an outcast among our kind.


	2. Shopping Trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot**

**Edward pov**

I wanted to get out of this place but the problem was, I'm dead. Just by looking at me you knew. I always wished I knew how we were dead but still here. Then, I looked at the time, 5:30pm, any second now Esme would call for me to go to get something in town for her.

"Edward" she yelled "can go out and get some thread, since you're the one to rip his clothes all the time."

"Sure Esme" I yelled as I jumped out of my window.

The reason we only went out at 5:30pm is that is when the living go in to eat dinner. We only had an hour till they came out. I usually go to the only shop in town were a dead person works. His name is Jasper. He died because he was careless and then "they" killed him.

"Hi jasper," I greeted. "Do you have any thread?"

"Oh, hi Edward, you came in last week for thread."

"Yeah but my clothes suffer."

"You really should stop jumping from high places. You never are going to die, because you're already dead."

I heard the bell on the shop door ring. I looked behind me and I saw one of the living. "Oh, I'm sorry I…I didn't know the time," she said meekly.

"Well that's okay" Jasper said "we don't mind."

"But I thought the dead hated the living" she said less tense.

"If that were true there would be no living" I said.

"Well I guess that's true but still I should go."

"First tell us your name, miss," jasper said lightly.

"Bella sir" she answered, now very calm and at ease.

**Ha-ha who would guess Bella was afraid of the dead. Next chapter soon (I promise on Edward's grave stone). Till next time our fair readers.**


	3. Not Bella

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing elsesigh

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing elsesigh**

**Walk home**

_Wow _I thought _that was strange but normal somehow_. So if Bella is living then that means she is a newcomer. Also, the way she acted was strange, the way she didn't run out of there for her life. Maybe she has either 1) seen death or 2) seen a dead person.

But what if she hasn't seen either (I think I'm fighting with myself), then that would mean she just strange.

This is what I was thinking on the way back to the house. I was walking my normal route then I saw the strangest thing (other than Bella). It was a being like myself, a dead human. I know probably sounds normal for me (to see my own kind), but this… this thing was unlike me. It was one of "them".

I tried to sense who or what they were after, but failed. So I want to talk to them. And this is our conversion: **((A/N: remember bad spelling or wrong word use might happen))**

"Hello sir" I said.

"Hello my little creature" said "them" (there was only one).

"May I ask why you are here?"

"Well, I'm here to kill, you know that."

"may I ask who?"

"fine. Her name is Rosalie, there you happy."

Oh thank goodness, it's not Bella.

**Well I rote this just for you(BE HAPPY) please review (or Jacob will eat you). I just had to kill off Rosalie in the beginning. We (me and my brother alex) have a poll up, vote please**

**Eddie and Alex**

**Over and out**


	4. Next Day

Forever dead: Next Day

Edward POV

I awoke to the sound of hooves running outside, _strange, why would there be humans outside a dead person's home? _I thought as I got out of my coffin. That was when I realized that it was, in fact, not living at all. It was "them" coming to check on us.

"Edward, come down here, please, dear," I heard Esme call up to me.

I wandered for a moment as to why "them" had come, but then it came to me. _Yesterday, he was most likely able to smell living human on me, other than the store smell._

This kind of thing was a risk to our kind, because the living think we are out to eat them or turn them into one of us by steeling their soal. What they did not know was that only "Them" had that kind of power.

"Ma'am are you sure he is here?" a "Them" asked. This was a dumb question because he had to of sense meto even be able to find me.

"I'm here," I yelled down to the two dead people. "What do you want?"

"All we want to know is why you were talking to a _living _human," said an hollow voice of woman. I had never heard of a woman "Them" before.

I was now in the living room " I was buying thread in dead person store when a living human walked in, nothing more nothing less" I was positive by now the had read through all my thoughts of yesterday, knowing that I was right.

"Errg, I thought at least there would be a difference from him and that Jasper guy" the fist scowled. " I guess we should be going Rose."

"Wait," I said, "A 'Them' agent just turned a Rosalie, are you her?"

"Yes, but how would you know that" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I ran into a that 'them' agent yesterday, after my meeting with the human. But how is it that you are walking around already, you should have been asleep for at least three days?" I was very confused as to how this was possible.

"She is, I mean was, a very special human. That is why she is a new agent," the male looked rather annoyed by the questions I was asking.

"That's not fair to the rest of us," Esme burst out yelling.

"So, we are of higher rank than you, old hag," and with that they left.

Eddie: Yo, I'm sorry for not updatin' in 'ike 80 millon years. But I had fallin' out of love with twlight, so please hate meh if you want.

Alex: Stop talking like that *rubs head* please.

Eddie: Oh, sorry Al.

Both: review for more dead Edward.

Edward: WHY IS EMMETT AND ROSALIE BETTER THAN MEEEEE!?!?

Eddie: Cause I hate you that's why.

Edward: GAHHHH!!!!!


End file.
